


Helping the Guard

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Bethany shows Aveline she isn't the same woman she once was.
Relationships: Bethany Hawke/Aveline Vallen, bethany hawke/isabela (mentioned)
Kudos: 8





	Helping the Guard

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2020  
> Using the prompts from wickedwitchofthewilds on Tumblr
> 
> Day 20 Prompt: Eating Out

“Bethany… I”

“Tell me to stop and I shall”

No words came out of Aveline’s mouth.

"I take it that you approve then"

"Maker…" Aveline grunted, tightening her grip on the chair as sweat began to roll down her forehead, seeing the mage beginning to unbuckle her belt and the straps of her armor.

As the lower part of the outfit came off, Aveline shivered as the cold air from the open window made contact with her exposed skin.

And with the wetness that rolled down her inner thigh.

"My, my, Aveline. Didn't thought you'd get worked up so quick" Bethany said as she moved her face closer between Aveline's legs, taking in her lovely scent mixed with her sweat.

"I… It's been a while" Aveline replied, looking to the roof to hide the blush that was creeping up her face.

"Let's fix that up"

The moment Bethany's lips made contact with her core, Aveline let out a guttural groan that came from the depths of herself, being unable to hold it back due to the sheer bolt of pressure that shot through her body.

Bethany couldn't hold back either, moaning as she buried her nose in the patch of red hair above the woman's cunt, as her tongue and lips played with the guard's engorged clit.

Unconsciously, Vallen buried her hand in the young Hawke's hair, softly kneading her scalp as she guided her motions.

"Wait" Aveline said, gasping "Let me stand. I…"

"You want to feel more in control. I get it" Bethany smiled, her eyes meeting Aveline's. The sight of the woman's lower face coated in her wetness made Vallen groan.

Lifting herself from the chair, the guard cupped the mage's face, who in turn planted a soft kiss on the inside of her palm.

"Shall I continue, Aveline ?"

"Maker… Yes, please"

Below her, Bethany smiled, as she ran her hand across the woman's bare legs, feeling the muscle as she resumed lapping up the redhead's soaked folds with her tongue.

"The years have changed you, Bethany. You used to be so…"

The mage parted from the redhead's cunt with a loud pop, beads of wetness dripping from her mouth as she replied "Shy and coy ? I know. Let's just say travelling with a certain captain friend of ours has taught me many… many great things"

As she said that, she placed her mouth directly on Aveline's engorged clit, as she began slipping 2 fingers in and out of the woman.

Aveline fell forward into the desk, her arms barely keeping her upright as she gripped the wood so hard she made it crack, her eyes shut as her face became swallowed by a red hue.

Bethany began moaning into Aveline's cunt, having moved her hand between her legs, as her mouth desperately craved to take every drop from the woman above her, the woman whom she had secretly had feelings for since their extended boat ride from Ferelden. Something she had regarded as mere fantasy, something that would never be acted upon until now.

"Bethany, I… I'm…"

"Yes. I am too"

"Aveline! Your favorite pair of rich, sensual and dashing outlaws come to pay you a visit" A pair of voices called out from the other end of the room, as the door to her office slammed open. Voices that made her silently say every curse she knew.

"Hawke. Isabela" Aveline said in a cold, harsh tone. A tone that only usually came out when Hawke was around "Get out"

The guard had never been more glad than now that the desk covered her from belly down.

"Are you feeling sick, Avy ? You're looking red as a tomato"

"Yes, big girl, looking kind of flush over there" Isabela said as she wrapped herself around Marian giving a look to Aveline that said she knew more than she was letting on "We were just dropping by to see if Bethany had come around here. Varric said she saw her come towards here"

"No. I have…" Aveline swallowed hard, as Bethany's fingers kept going in and out of her "I have not seen her all day. Now get out. I'm busy"

"You're sure you don't me to me to call a doctor ? Youre gripping that desk like your life depended on it" Marian said.

"Hawke..." Aveline curled her fingers as she bit her lip, her words dying in her mouth as Bethany licked her once more.

"Same thing happened to me once, you know. It's a funny story. My sergeant had this desk at Ostagar..."

"MARIAN HAWKE! Get... Out!"

The harshness in the guard's voice made Marian instictevely begin to back out of the room "Alright, Avy, we'll go. Maker knows what's gotten into you today"

As Hawke and Isabela left the room, the pirate waited for Hawke to leave before locking eyes with Aveline, and making a v sign with her hand before giving it a slow, long lick.

The sight of Isabela, mixed with Bethany's tongue on her cunt, was too much, and as the pirate left, Aveline pushed Bethany's face tighter against her, bucking her hips as she climaxed. The sounds coming from Bethany below said that she was well pleased as well.

"What the hell was wrong with Avy ? And where the hell did Beth go ?" Marian asked, frustrated as she walked down the city hall's steps.

"Don't worry about Bethany" Isabela replied, smiling "She's probably eating lunch out"


End file.
